Dame da, Hiiragizawa!
by erieh
Summary: Hiiragizawa Eriol was always considered to be perfect and without flaw-and Daidouji Tomoyo doesn't like it at all. So what are the things the handsome other half of Clow Reed forbidden to do using magic? It would surely benefit the lass, wouldn't it? Including her future with him of course. One shot. ET


**Dame Da, Hiiragizawa!**

**Summary: **Hiiragizawa Eriol was always considered to be perfect and without flaw—and Daidouji Tomoyo doesn't like it at all. So what are the things the handsome other half of Clow Reed forbidden to do using magic? It would surely benefit the lass now, wouldn't it? Including her future with him, of course. **One-shot. E x T**

**Disclaimer: **I don't see anything wrong with pairing Eriol and Tomoyo up, but that's the way it is. Because one, CCS isn't mine and two, I will never own it.

**-oOo-**

_Tap. Tap._

Her eyes automatically looked up, pretty amused at the magnificent melody her ears have ever heard from her entire life—except of course when she's talking about her best friend's laughter. She was not sure though, even though the sound—something that caught her interest at this time of the day—looked great, it can't surely help her but to doubt the ability of the pianist just in front of her.

_Ooops. Her bad._

Of course, all through her life being exposed to things like magic and strange events around her school and town, she cannot certainly stop herself from thinking that this guy—this very guy, the focal point of her utmost desire to see if flaw ever existed in his vocabulary, can create such a good—no, stunning melody using the advantages of being the half reincarnation of one of the most powerful magicians in the whole wide world.

But how his thin, pale fingers dip gently into the keyboard of the grand piano just inside their music room proves her point otherwise.

"Is there something wrong, Tomoyo-san?"

She merely shook at that, considering that he once again called her by her first name. Although she had already dealt with it a long time ago—three years and eleven months exactly, she can never deny the fact that it was giving her credentials to live her day out with a smile pasted on her face, because one—never in her life did she expect that they could even get to call each other in first name basis, considering that they were never really that close during her best friend's card-capturing days, and he would only grace them with his presence only if it involved things needed to be done in and for school—of course, once again, except that time when the four of them decided to hang out to see a teddy bear show. And two, after years of staying in England, she never ever thought of him coming back to Japan because of _certain _reasons. Trust her, she had even asked the hyper girl before through the phone about her master's sudden arrival—and for good on top of that, only to be hung up on phone just because her master had asked her to stop _entertaining_ Daidouji. And thus, his habit of calling her Tomoyo started.

But unknown to her, they have always been the topic of their schoolmates' chit-chats, seeing that they seemed very close, and they didn't like it one bit.

Even though the two had a good fair share of beauty lingering in them, it was never the reason why people—students don't even want the two of them together. In fact, fear always creeps up their system whenever they see their shadow next to each other walking around the school premises. Well for once, it was because they had already been a witness to a very conniving act of the duo just setting Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura up.

And it was never good whenever they both get themselves involved in a conspiracy.

Daidouji Tomoyo stared at him and smiled, shaking her head along with the act of swinging her legs from the high chair she set herself upon.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to hear such a great melody."

That sent the guy giving her a gentle and genuine smile she's fond of whenever they are together alone.

"Would you like to accompany me?"

"Actually, I would prefer to listen."

He stopped moving his fingers. She frowned.

And afterwards, he played again, only this time, he's wearing an amused smile she knows would never do any good.

"I never expected you to be that moved at my ability, Tomoyo."

He dropped down the honorific, while he sent her a sinister smile. And she, in return, frowned even more.

"Well, it was expected from the start, right, Eriol?"

"Would you mind letting me know what you meant by that?"

He was always like this, she knows. But giving him a headache to think about something that makes him puzzled does not actually please her—and it seems like he never had a few things to contemplate upon which are good enough to give him a headache, and he certainly never got puzzled in his entire life because his ability—yes, she would still prefer that term than saying magic—makes his life easier. Perhaps, he even uses it during classes. And this time too.

"I mean…"

She trailed off, standing and walking towards the young man who's still tapping the keyboard of the piano diligently.

"…you can always do what you want, including me being mesmerized by your music."

He fully stopped.

"Sure, you're not doubting my ability as a musician, right, Ms. Daidouji?"

That caught her off guard. But she was being honest, and she was just expressing what she was thinking, right?

Right.

"Well, you're Clow Reed's reincarnation."

He nodded.

"And you have magic."

Once again, he gave an affirmative move.

"So you can do anything you want in a snap, even being able to play the piano. To be honest, I never even saw you having a hard time over things."

"Well, Ms. Daidouji Tomoyo, I would like to let you know something that would make you—happy, maybe."

At that, she smiled and he stood up, walking towards the chair while holding her hand. He was always like this whenever they patch and give clarity to a misunderstood thing existing between them. And she would always kindly listen to his opinion of solving the matter, and he to hers. Ah, that time when she almost answered some guy who asked her out on a date would be the best example. Apparently, he happened to be there, and good thing he has the power to undress someone's mind, which led both he and Tomoyo ganging up on the poor guy after finding out that he was a mere playboy—much to the mage's relief: and the reason why, no one knows.

Not even Daidouji Tomoyo herself.

"Anyway, to tell you the truth, I first learned to play piano when I was in England, and I was 6 years-old that time. And that was also the time when I was told that I was a vessel for Clow Reed's existence…"

"Okay, so?"

"…Tomoyo, I am not Clow myself, I was just a half-reincarnation of him, and I can still do things normally, like a 15-year-old boy does."

At that, she nodded. She still felt bad for accusing him of using his magical abilities while he's being proud of what he achieved as himself—as Hiiragizawa Eriol being Hiiragizawa Eriol alone.

"Well, please do forgive me for treating you like that."

He smiled.

"It's alright. No harm done."

"But still…"

That left her thinking. True, Eriol can be an ordinary kid as well whenever he wants to, but she wonders if ever he can even do anything without magic. Yes, as he stated a while ago, he was just a half-incarnate of Clow, but did he even try not to _play_ with Sakura even for once? As far as she knows, making the new card mistress strong has always been a part of him, but she hasn't seen him taking a break from doing so. Even at their school doing activities or just simply going on a vacation, she knows he didn't even stop on making such commotion that would make her best friend tremble in fear of having the world in unbalanced state just because of her, and that was too much for Tomoyo to bear seeing Sakura in a panic and dishevelled state.

And this time, the time they turned fifteen, he's still always up to things Li and Kinomoto can get elated about. Only this time, the raven-haired lass supports and even teams up with him at the most unexpected situation.

"…oh please, don't get mad at me."

"I won't."

He gave her a reassuring smile, and she can trust on that.

"Eriol…"

"Hm?"

"…have you even considered doing things without magic?"

Silence.

Tomoyo sighed.

Hiiragizawa Eriol really is too hard to read, and she hates it that it was so unfair. He, of all the people, can easily see through her. It was just a good thing that he hasn't even tried on reaching out for her feelings. They would get to that later on, anyway.

"I did, many times actually. Including playing the piano."

At first she was surprised, but when she saw him with a serious expression, she smiled.

"How about we set up some limitations?"

"Limitations? Please enlighten me Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo looked up the ceiling, setting herself in a thinking state which the lad found very amusing. Heck, she's even more beautiful even in this silent prospect.

"Ah, you see. I have already seen you playing pranks-"

"Honey, those were not pranks."

She sighed.

"I mean, I understand that you excel in everything—academics, everything. But, can you at least do some things normally like a 15-year old does?"

She started, mimicking the tone he used a while ago.

"And those labelled normally would be?"

"Well…"

She stood up and leaned near him, studying his façade. Hiiragizawa sure is a handsome evil man.

But still, he's handsome.

"…umm, those things you do with magic. Can you do it the way a normal person usually does?"

Hiiragizawa Eriol doesn't know if he should laugh or smile at that, but showing her such actions would make him a little rude right? And upsetting the beauty in front of him was the last thing he dared himself to do aside from taking over the world, although he's still considering the latter as a _great_ idea.

Ah, Tomoyo who is acting like this—and he was the one who made her like that—was already a great idea though.

"Like?"

She stopped. And thought.

"Like, for example… when you warn everyone—most especially Sakura in an impending danger. You know, even though some cannot and will never be able to see your hidden entertainment seeing, in return, those people in agony because of fear, I believe you can always give them a precautionary statement without making them think that that would be their last day to live. Seriously, Eriol-kun, can you just stop looking at the future?"

Hiiragizawa Eriol smiled at the lass. He never thought she's even capable of noticing that. In any way, he admits he had underestimated Daidouji. Who would have guessed that the lady who cannot even kill a single mosquito is a good observant? And she didn't even let him know that she knows how much he could be scary in executing things under his hands. That indeed includes his _hidden entertainment_ of scaring people.

And yes, Kinomoto Sakura at most.

But then, he himself was never a man of making somebody feel at ease. In that case, he can always see and conclude to what extent a person could last by provoking them. As expected, 99% of them never reached his standards, and the remaining one percentage includes Sakura, his descendant, Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito.

Oh yeah, he almost forgot. Daidouji Tomoyo is also included in the list.

"I think it's the only way I can convey my concern, Tomoyo-san. Besides, they would most likely not believe me if I don't appear seriously…"

He actually has a point.

"…but not looking at the future? I think we can arrange that."

At least he's considering her opinion.

"What's next?"

Eriol inquired out of the blue. Thinking evenly, Tomoyo considered Eriol being excellent in all of their academic subjects the same as earlier—about his capability of playing the aforementioned musical instrument without using magical abilities. And he's also good at sports—basketball, soccer and any other activities that involve physical work out.

And that was one of the good points she loved about him.

Eriol might be a gentleman when needed, and it almost made the girls in their campus throw themselves at him, but she understands too well that it was just a made-up façade of the guy in front of her, because she knows… Daidouji Tomoyo knows Hiiragizawa Eriol inside and out. To be honest, she doesn't know what he thinks most of the time, but his expressions and actions let her think of what he's usually up to, may it be good or bad.

But he, thinking of others' thoughts…

"Umm… please stop reading everyone's minds."

"Okay, and?"

Wow. She never thought he'd immediately agree at that.

One of the reasons why she wants him to stop from doing so, was the fact that she's afraid of exposing the lad her secret feelings for him, mainly because she knows he had loved their former teacher, and although he said a long time ago that he was over her and they both realized that they were not meant to be at all, she still thinks that it's just good to respect his once real feelings towards the red head.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes and smiled.

Being this close with him is already enough.

"Ah… don't use your magic to make someone fall for you?"

Now she wasn't certain if she, falling in love with him was due to his power, but thinking deeply, she wasn't even Li Syaoran to begin with being attracted to the moon. And Eriol wasn't even Yukito-san at all.

He laughed.

"I think we could come up in a truce if I'd be proved to have someone loving me. Except for Kaho, that is."

Oh good grace. He wasn't challenging her, right?

"Umm… well, the girls in our campus."

He laughed even more. Eriol was the only one capable of doing that even in not-so-uptight situation.

But it was pretty intriguing.

"They might love me because of excellency in things a human never thought of surpassing. That just appears to be infatuation, Tomoyo-san. Unlike any other girl…"

It was a singular one.

"…who has known me being a half normal person and a magician incarnate."

She frowned.

"Eriol-kun, you… are not talking about me, are you?"

He shook his head.

"I never said a word about it. But I would not hate it also if I was right. If not, why would we still make some amendments—you asking me to stop doing things through magic if you were in love with my skills alone and not me as a whole?"

Tomoyo never saw it coming. And today was certainly not the time to confess her undying love for him. But what he said almost gave her hope of not being rejected.

"Erm…"

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind me telling you that it wasn't magic at all."

"Then what?"

She stared at his tantalizing blue eyes, secretly hoping that the next words to come out of him would go on according to her heart's desire.

"I call it charm, dear."

She was right.

"Point taken."

At least she's happy that he's not at all using magic to call everyone's attention. That was so unlikely of Eriol after all.

"Anything else?"

Tomoyo nodded. This would be the final one.

"And uhh… please… don't use magic in looking at my feelings."

She finally smiled.

Who cares if he doesn't like her back?

Surprisingly, he smiled back.

"Why, Tomoyo-san. I was actually expecting that one."

"And why is that?"

Eriol melodiously laughed and placed his forehead next to hers, which made her slightly get red at his action. But it made her happy, nonetheless.

"Simple. Most likely, you would prefer to say it out loud on your own."

She nodded.

"That's true, Eriol. That's true."

And before she could continue, the bell rang, indicating that their lunch break had already ended. Tomoyo immediately removed her head away from him, gathered her things and stood up straight, preparing to walk towards the door, but not before looking back at Eriol who had called her name.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… how would you like to know the instances…"

She frowned.

"Of?"

"…of having your first name dangerously close to my last?"

She cannot help but smile.

"I think I could give you one more permission of looking at the future, boyfriend."

_**Years later…**_

"You cheated, didn't you?"

He shook his head.

"I did not."

She sighed.

"Eriol, I thought we're done talking about you, not using your magic?"

"I told you, I didn't."

Tomoyo never saw it coming. _Once an evil, always an evil_. And Hiiragizawa Eriol was never an exception. In fact, she wasn't actually planning on confronting him about it, but judging the current scene in which they settled themselves into, she knows he was in for a good ten minutes of _little talk._

And Eriol knows it was never good, too.

"I certainly won't call it magic, Tomoyo."

She raised an elegant brow.

"Please enlighten me."

He sighed and walked towards her, wrapping her slender body in his arms.

"Well, you forbade me from doing magic a long time ago, and I did so."

She nodded.

"I also became capable of living perfectly without using it, and I succeeded, except of course during the times needed."

Again, she nodded.

"And I even forgot to use it on this special moment."

Tomoyo pinched him on his nose and he frowned, bringing his index finger to adjust the rim of his eyeglasses.

"It wasn't nice at all, Tomoyo-"

And a sound of wail completely alarmed both of the new parents.

"I'm not finished with you yet, mister. You still owe me an explanation for _guessing_ right the gender, height, weight, hair and eye color of your child."

The wailing got louder.

"Know what Tomoyo? I do not call it magic."

She faced him and slightly smiled. Whenever he says that it doesn't involve his extraordinary ability, she'd actually believe him.

"What about it?"

"It's called instincts…"

She laughed and he kissed her before continuing.

"…father's instincts."

**-oOo-**

**Typed on:** November 30, 2012

6:18 pm

**Posted on: **November 30, 2012

**Author's Notes:** Yo! How's everyone? Great to hear from you, guys. Anyway, I know I did a great job on portraying Eriol. Well, you see, it's really hard to write a fiction about him, especially his reactions towards things. I believe Eriol to be a man of cunning appearance that makes him a bit impossible to portray.

To be honest, I never even have a slight idea how would he react to this situation at all, so I decided to stick on his calm nature, you know, like take things lightly.

And this idea entered my head last night—(November 30, 2012 at 3 am to be exact) when I was reading an EriolTomoyo fan fiction. I've read this one story in which Eriol was hiding behind the bush with Tomoyo. I just forgot the title, though. I was thinking of how Eriol would cope and do things without using his ability to make fun of people's lives, haha!

As all of you know, the ending is pretty implied.

And there you go!

Thanks for reading and please excuse me for any grammatical errors.

-Erieh Yamazaki


End file.
